celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua
"The three of us, will always be one." —Aqua. Aqua is one of the three primary protaganists of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, debuting alongside Terra and Ventus. Like the other two, her lifelong dream was to become a Keyblade Master, a goal that she achieves shortly after the games start. Calm and reserved, she holds a strong sense of justice within her heart, and always strives to do the right thing. The roleplayer that plays Aqua is the first to do so, and has done so since the 8th of January, 2011. Aqua is his first character, however he has also picked up A Sith Lord, a Ninja, a Goddess, and a certain Nine Tailed Fox. They have also played Larxene in the past, with plans to reclaim them soon. Background Aqua was a student of Master Eraqus along with Terra, both of them being friends who shared the dream of becoming keyblade masters. One day, a man known as Master Xehanort, and a former friend of Eraqus arrived with a young boy, Ventus. Master Eraqus happily accepted responsibility for Ventus. However, after being questioned about his past, Ventus lost consciousness. Aqua held vigil over him for days until finally he awoke, much to her joy. After a few years passed, the three of them developing a close bond with each other, Aqua created three good luck charms, wayfinders so that, in her own words, "They would always stay connected." The next day however, both Aqua and Terra took the Mark of Mastery examination, despite the fact that Master Xehanort returned and managed to interfere without Eraqus noticing, they still got through it with Ventus's help. Aqua was bestowed Mastery, Terra, however, was not due to the fact that during the examination, he displayed signs of darkness. Unfortunately, later that same day, Master Xehanort went missing, and Master Eraqus began receiving reports of monsters known as the unversed, so he sent both Terra and Aqua after both Xehanort, in the hopes of stopping the new threat. Ventus tried to tell Terra something, but he was ignored, causing him to run away from the land of departure after him. Aqua quickly returned to Master Eraqus, who told her to find Ventus and bring him home. Also, if Terra had succumbed to darkness, she was to attempt to save him, bringing him back immediately. With that, she set off on her journey. After many adventures, meeting new friends and generally helping out everyone she met, Aqua eventually found both Terra and Ventus. Master Xehanort had succeeded in manipulating Terra into helping him kill Master Eraqus. After a large battle with Master Xehanort among others, it ended with Ventus in a coma and missing his heart, Terra locked in a battle for his heart and body with master Xehanort, and amnisiac. Aqua, being the only of the three not completely incapacitated, rescued Mickey in the corridors in-between worlds, and then took both Mickey and Ventus to Yen Sid. After recovering, she decided to take Ven to a safe place; not sure of where to go, Ventus somehow summoned his keyblade, which opened the way to the now ruined Land of Departure. Aqua picked up Master Eraqus' keyblade and used it to transform the land, using a trick Eraqus had taught her when she became a keyblade master. The world turned into Castle Oblivion. She placed Ven in the Chamber of Waking and then left that place, promising to return with Terra to wake him up. She then confronted Terra/Xehanort at the radiant garden. This ended with both of them falling into darkness. Aqua could not save both of them, so she placed Terra on her keyblade glider with her armor and sent him on his way back up, flying back through the portal into the Radiant Garden. Aqua, however, fell into the realm of darkness. She still retained her good luck charm which gave her hope to continue on after Ventus and Terra's keyblades mysteriously saved her of their own power. She also kept Master Eraqus' keyblade, which she could use in place of her own. She eventually met Ansem after eleven years of wandering that felt like an eternity. They sat there on the beach of the dark meridian, discussing those they knew and what memories remained, though those were few and fractured in Ansem's case... Involvement Aqua first arrived on a world called Ingresso, located at the very edge of the multiverse. After a rather unfortunate fight, she fell unconscious, and Tile, the boy who had welcomed her to the multiverse, died; she woke up on the moon. She participated in a few spars in the Crater Coliseum, seeking to test her strength after being drained of most of her power. After leaving the moon, she traveled to Castle Oblivion to see if Ventus was still sleeping there, upon discovering that he was not there. Paula told her that she had heard Ventus had been woken not too long ago, and he was at the Tower of Twilight. Eventually, the keyblade master caught up with her friend at the Radiant Garden, where they found her keyblade and armor deep below the castle, where they had been kept by "Xehanort" and later on, Xemnas. Shortly thereafter, the pair left for the Flotilla, where they met Terra once again, and Optimus Prime, an autobot. Unfortunately, Terra was unable to face his friends and ended up once again vanishing for a time. Finding a mage who had just arrived in the multiverse at the Tower of Twilight, she invited her to stay the night. This eventually turned into full-on roomates, and she became friends with Nanoha quite quickly. Eventually, Aqua left to travel on her own for a while, and she attended the Valentine's Day Slugfest as an observer, witnessing Roll's death and interfering in the subsequent mob with Nanoha in an attempt to calm things down peacefully. Eventually, the Autobots were called in, but by then the perpetrator, a nobody called Larxene, had escaped, in part due to her own ally knocking her out. After those events, she made her way to a world formerly known as the Mushroom Kingdom, currently under the grip of madness and called Madshroom. There, she met a scientist called Lucca who had a plan to restore the world to its former state, and they joined forces with several others in order to put the plan into motion. Eventually, with the aid of Ventus and several Autobots, the plan succeeded, in a way. Though not exactly with the method Lucca had been planning on implementing. Shortly after those events, she would join The Lunar Shield with Ventus, a faction devoted to promoting justice and order, most especially in the area of the moon. While wandering about Twilight Town and fighting the Heartless that she unfortunately attracts as a Keyblade Master, she came across Spiderman and Deadpool, as well as the half demon Nero, and joined forces for at least that fight, the sheer number of the creatures making it necessary. Eventually, a year had passed and it was time for the second annual slugfest, Aqua was at first inclined to not attend despite getting an invitation to the invitational event due to her entry the previous year. However, the disappearance of Jin and Nanoha, her fellow Lunar Shield members, compelled her to investigate the tournament, taking Ventus along as well. This eventually sparked a confrontation with Ailyth, who was manipulating the crowd's desires towards anger and resentment against anyone's more natural inclinations. During a meeting after the events of this second slugfest, Optimus Prime, de-facto leader of the Lunar Shield, accepted a deal with Ailyth, letting her go in exchange for information about the finders. Aqua was not entirely comfortable with this, but held her peace due to trusting the autobot. In the wake of the Lunar Shield's merger with the Valorians and Garden, Aqua was transferred to the Garden branch of the newly formed Celestial Guardians. Acting as a magic teacher and SeeD operative, she has settled into her new niche fairly easily, though she still keeps ties with her friends from the Shield. Although falling into a sense of security at the Garden with her job and duties keeping her busy was easy, Aqua has recently become more of a pro-active force in the Multiverse once more, her newfound association with The Radiant Crusade, chiefly Wylfred, having pulled her partially into their own efforts to combat the Lords of Midnight. As well as training Wylfred to utilize his innate talents in magic, albeit slowly for a variety of reasons. Around this time, Xion, a replica and fragment of Roxas and Sora gained her own body and existance as her own person once more as a result of Ventus' mark of mastery examination. After a few brief wanderings, the girl eventually enrolled in the Multiverse Garden, and became Aqua's apprentice in order to hone her skills. Powers and Capabilities Stat: Offensively, Aqua is capable of unleashing a wide variety of different elemental attacks near-indefinitely due to her deep EP pool and more than substantial EP regeneration. Combined with Haste, she is capable of wearing down most opponents through sheer damage potential in single combat. Against groups, she is fairly likely to utilize debuffs and party attacks such as Slow and Mega Flare to wear down her opponents, although she is capable of ignoring rows to deal with particularly troublesome opponents hiding in the back row. Defensively, Aqua has a fair amount of health regeneration, defenses (especially against dark) and a powerful healing technique, as well as the capability to reflect an opponent's attacks back at them in return for a substantial EP cost. Aqua is also capable of taking on a support role when teamed with others, staying in the back row in order to heal and buff her teammates from relative safety, and occasionally attacking using her ability to attack over rows. Her Tank ability makes it so that she can occasionally block, or even reflect incoming attacks at her allies, making it difficult to simply ignore her presence even if she forgoes standard attacks. Xion(Secondary General): A melee oriented character with substantial bonuses to melee and light damage, she has a fairly balanced array of vitals, foregoing only LP(for now) with an even spread between health, energy, and defense points. Unlike Aqua's capacity to simply fire over the heads of an enemy front row, Xion opts to simply charge straight into their front row to get to the back, making party and row attacks less effective for both sides of the fray... Roleplay: Aqua is a competent swordswoman, using her Keyblade quite effectively, though she does not focus on bladework. She is incredibly agile and acrobatic while fighting, her blows often curving around or involving outright jumping into the air to attack from unexpected angles. She is also quite adept at dodging blows through various means ranging from full backflips to simply stepping out of the way. However, her true strength lies in her mastery of magic, being quite gifted in it. She is capable of creating a 360-degree barrier to negate oncoming attacks, as well as a variety of offensive spells--both classic and modified for her use--from fire to lightning and, of course, ice, to the manipulation of gravity or time itself. Aqua is also adept in regards to the heart/soul, and is quite good at connecting with others, as well as having an unusually strong will and heart, most especially when confronted with Darkness. Xion has inherited the combined knowledge of Sora, Roxas(though she already fought like him to begin with), and Ventus, all three substantially skilled swordsman and wielders of the Keyblade. Though she doesn't entirely possess their knowledge in a practical sense, having had a closer experience to watching what they did through their eyes, she's still fully capable of utilizing aspects of their fighting styles to suit her purpose. Quotes *"My name. Is Master Aqua, now return my friends heart, or pay the price!" -To Terra-Xehanort. *"You don't even know the first thing about it. You're too clouded by darkness to see that there's something greater. Try all you want, but you'll never defeat a heart filled with light." -To Malificent Trivia *Aqua is the first female Keyblade wielder to be shown in the series chronologically, and Kairi, the first in regards to the order the games were released, inherited her Keyblade from Aqua, if only by accident. *The main three original characters, Sora, Riku, and Kairi, of the first few games have names that mean Sky earth and sea respectively in japanese, Ventus Terra and Aqua's names mean wind, earth, and water in Latin. Furthermore, each of the former three got their Keyblade from the name that corresponded to theirs. Riku from Terra, Kairi from Aqua. ...Sora is more complicated but he could wield a keyblade because of Ventus. ...sort of. See also * Ventus * Terra * Nanoha Takamachi * Optimus Prime * Lucca * Castle Oblivion * Wylfred External links * Power born of the Heart(storage) Category:Player Characters